The Trio Of Failure
by Mmtunligit
Summary: Nine kids, sucked into Minecraft. Three of them villans. Who will they be? And how will they be defeated? rated T just to be safe
1. sucked in

Hi, it's mmtunligt with my first fan fiction. I will be having replies to reviews at the beginning of each chapter and Q&A at the end. And without further ado, I bring you:

The Trio Of FailureChapter 1: Sucked In

It was a normal Friday afternoon and I was playing Minecraft with eight of my friends, yes eight not seven, which might have prevented what happened. It was 9/13/13, not the best day to be playing Minecraft with more than seven people. We were all playing around. I, Archie was sniping chickens, Tank was charging with an axe and then blocking with his sword for no reason at all, Mage was brewing potions, Hacker was playing with redstone, Slasher was killing mobs, Rider was taming wolves, Karma was fighting a creeper, King was getting his butt whipped by a supercharged creeper, and Lulz was flying around with an invisibility potion and dropping TNT on everyone.

King was the first to go the creeper had blown him up and he shouted. When we tried talking to him he wouldn't answer. Then someone noticed that his skype profile was moving nether portal instead of his usual pro-vegan picture, so we shut him out of the call, which was probably the worst thing we could have done, because as soon as we went back to Minecraft the sun turned to a trollface, and we all blacked out.

After I came to my senses I heard water running which was odd, because I had just been in my living room. I got up, my vision blurry, and walked forward. Soon I felt myself run into a straight edge, and I thought to my self that it was odd as nothing in nature was completely straight. I felt along the edge until I came to a corner, which was odd, because it felt like grass. I opened my eyes some more, and saw that everything was cubical, wait back up, cubical? Is this Minecraft? I ran up to a tree and started to punch it, and soon I had a miniature block sitting there and the tree was floating! "Cool! This is Minecraft!" After I had finished punching the tree I heard some noise coming from my right. I turned and walked toward the noise. I quickly cam across a body, "Mage, is that you?" I asked "Where am I Archie?" came Mage's reply. "I think were _in_ Minecraft," I answered. After I had help Mage up we heard and saw Tank running around and shouting "YEAAA! I'M IN MINCRAFT! " "Looks like he had less trouble than we did coming around" Mage remarked "yup!" I replied.

"Tank calm down!" I said after catching up to him, "You have a hunger bar after all." "Really?" he said, "where?" "On your right arm, across from your heath bar, and armor stats and above your experience meter, and hot bar." I told him, "Huh you have a back pack for inventory I have it on my left arm, and Mage has a belt!" I noticed. "So lets get started!" We all said in unison.


	2. A humble beginning (with a complication)

Hi, it's mmtunligit here with chapter number two of The Trio Of Failure I am writing this sooner than I expected, because I just got my first review! Hooray!

**Replies to reviews:**

**Dragonflyz: **Thanks man, (or woman) even though I haven't gotten far it's nice to see people are enjoying my writing and waiting for more to come out!

**And with out further ado, I bring you chapter number two!**

Chapter 2: A humble beginning (with a complication)

Mage and I went to get wood for our house while Tank stayed back and started digging the foundation. It was simple really, a three block long main hallway with four doors, one for the main entrance and the other three for rooms. We each had a three by three room with Mage on the left, Tank on the right, and I was at the back. When we got back to the house location, we started building while we waited for Tank to come back with wool for the beds. By the time we finished it was nearly night and Tank still hadn't come back. After calling for a while to no avail, we figured he would be ok. Tank had always been good at fighting mobs with an axe and a sword so we figured he would be able to find the materials to make the weapons, as we were in a forest and there was a lot of wood. So we began to make a mine.

After several minutes, or hours, it was hard to tell. We decided to go back to the surface. We had a good haul; three stacks of cobble, a stack of coal, and a stack and a half of iron. Just as we got to the top of the staircase we found Tank coming down to look for us. We were glad too see him, that he wasn't hurt and that he had the beds. He explained that around nightfall he only had one bed, so he decided to make his choice weapons and kill some spiders for string with which to make into wool, and through that he got enough for two more beds.

Once the beds were down we all got hoes and started tilling the grass for seeds. Once we had enough we jumped on all the random farmland around and made a neat five by five area with one block missing in the middle. Using the iron we got from our mining trip we made three full suits of amour, three swords, three picks and a bucket. We filled the bucket with water from a nearby pond and put it in the middle of the farm. With the leftover wood we made fences and a fence gate and put them around the farm so animals couldn't get in. Finally we took some gravel that we thought was useless and combined it with cobble and made a cool looking old time-y pathway in between the house and the farm. We also put extra fences with torches on them along the pathway at regular intervals to light it up at night.

As we stepped back to admire our work, Tank playfully slapped me when I said, "I liked _my_ work". As soon as he slapped me, a creeper teleported right in front of Tank and instantly blew him up.

**There we have it! Chapter two of The Trio Of Failure!**

**Since there are no questions, we can end it right here.**


	3. Villan number 1

**Hi guys, mmtunligit here, and today we have chapter three! Yay! I'm so glad I'm coming out with these so quickly due to reviews!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Baccakit:** Thanks; Even though I have not introduced all the characters yet, I will not be accepting any OC's in this story. Thanks anyway.

**Dragonflyz: **Thanks. So glad you like it, and thanks for the budder idea.

**And without further ado I bring you chapter number three!:**

Chapter three: Villain Number One and Expansion

"Tank!" Mage and I both shouted in unison. "What?" came a voice from inside the house. "Is that you tank?" I asked. "Yeah." Came the reply. "Phew. We thought you were gone for good!" "Nope. I respawned right next to my bed!" said Tank.

"Ok, what was that?" Mage asked after Tank had collected his items. "I dunno, but I have a feeling it wasn't a coincidence." I replied. "Let's see if it happens again!" Tank said and slapped me. To make a long story short, it did. "Great. Now we have to fix the road _and_ the random hole." Mage groaned. "Smooth move ex-lax!" I called out to Tank. "Sorry!" he replied.

After we had fixed all the damage we started to brainstorm what this meant. "So, whenever we hurt each other, a creeper comes up and kills the perpetrator!" Mage said, "It's like karma!" "Wait, Karma, as in my friend Karma or the theory of karma?" I asked. "Both!" Mage answered. "Wait, so you're saying Karma turned in to Karma _Creeper_?" Asked Tank. "Yeah, I guess so,…" said Mage. "Now with that out of the way, let's get down to business!" said Tank.

"Huh?" I asked. "I forgot to tell you this earlier. While I was gathering string, I found a new crafting recipe!" Tank informed us, "It's for a shield that you can hold in your _left_ hand, but I need iron, diamonds and budder to make it." "How many?" Mage asked. "One diamond, I have the iron and budder." Tank said. "Great!" I remarked, "This way we can also get stuff for an enchanting table!" "OK Mage, you're going to stay back and make a pen. Using some wheat, lead some cows back and put them in the pen. "How come I have worst job?" he complained. "Because you're the least threatening." Tank said. "Hey!"

Mage's POV:

After they had left for the mine, I quickly made a pen and gathered up some wheat, and set off toward the plains. After about five minuets of walking I got to the plains. As I walked up a hill I could see all around me; the line off the forest, a swamp (which I made note of for slime hunting) and the vast expanse of plains, but what most lifted my spirits was a herd of cows. As I ran down the slope they all turned to look at my wheat and they started to come to me.

Just as I finished getting them all in the pen, Tank and Archie came up from the mine looking very ragged, yet super upbeat, with diamonds and gold and redstone in their hands.

Archie's POV

We came up from a highly successful mining trip, However close we came to death, we still pressed on. We were rewarded with much redstone, some gold, a diamond pick, two diamonds, a shield and enough obsidian for an enchanting table and a nether portal. Just as we came out we saw Mage with cows in the pen and a freshly replanted wheat farm.

As we marched up to the house, we put our stuff in a chest, grabbed some wood and went off to build a nether portal house that pig men would be safely taken care of without having us too attack them. But it didn't function yet. "Nice!" said Mage.

**There we have it! My longest chapter yet. Sorry for the long break, I've had school, and other things that have prevented me from writing. In other news, I would like to thank dragonflyz for her (or his) continued support. Thank you, and see you in chapter number four!**


End file.
